movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Almost to Emerald City/Haku and Vincent Temporally Leave
(Back at the wagon train, Myotismon and his army, with Ratigan wearing his mask, got angry and shocked at what Demidevimon told them) Myotismon: They escaped and found Celebi again?! Ratigan: And Fidget can fly again?! Hunter J: Are you sure?! Demidevimon: Affirmative! Saw it with my own eyes! (Myotismon growled angrily and punched Mummymon squarely in the face in anger. Then after panting in anger, he calmed down and smirked evilly) Myotismon: Regardless, we’re almost to Emerald City. Puppetmon: Which was only three days later! (A short pause, then Ratigan punched Puppetmon down) Hunter J: But those meddling pests are gonna beat us there! (Vanitas thought over something and came up with an idea) Vanitas: I know! Why not capture not only Celebi, our escaped hostages, and the batty traitor, but also the girl leader from Kansas? (Myotismon and his army looked at him) Vanitas: No! More than that…! We’ll capture those Kansas brats! Once we have them, and after we complete our conquest, I wish to make them our slaves instead of killing them. And maybe I can marry the Kansas girl leader. (Thinking it over, Myotismon and his army smirked evilly in agreement) Myotismon: Good idea, Vanitas. Ratigan: You are just like you father, indeed. Vanitas: (Smirks evilly, scoffs calmly) Runs in the family. Hunter J: And come to think of it, I can force Kiki into being mine and Myotismon’s daughter! Myotismon: Excellent idea, Hunter J. Because ironically, you raised Kiki for thirteen years. Hunter J: But unlike that time, I will treat her like a slave as well than just a daughter. (They chuckled evilly a bit. Then Myotismon spoke up) Myotismon: Then that’s settled. (He stops the wagon train and points at the boulders nearby them) Myotismon: These boulders…. We’ll hide here. Ratigan: And when they come…. We’ll attack! Demidevimon: And capture our wanted targets! Vanitas: Indeed! Myotismon: This’ll be a victory Oz will never forget! (Inside the lead wagon, Aurora and Phillip overheard the conversation and got concerned. They then looked out the window hopefully, believing Satsuki’s group can make it. Back in the Forbidden Forest, Satsuki’s group continued on until they see Celebi chirping excitedly) Yuffie: What is it, Celebi? Is it the way out finally? (Celebi nods with excited chirps. Then she neared the exit. They go up slowly and after pulling aside the branches, they saw to their surprise and happiness….) Satsuki’s group: Emerald City! Kiki: We’re almost there! (They laughed happily a bit in victory. After that died down, they were about to continue on when they see Haku and Vincent stop and think of something) Chihiro: What’s wrong, Haku and Vincent? Vincent: Haku and I were thinking. If we are to fight Myotismon and his army…. Haku: We need to use their weakness as their advantage. Miss Kitty: But where could you find garlic? (Haku and Vincent gave Miss Kitty a “Figure it out” look. Miss Kitty realized and looked in her bag and saw she still had a bag of garlic powder in there) Miss Kitty: Oh yeah! Haku: But garlic powder alone isn’t good enough. Vincent: We need to make it extremely powerful. (Figuring it out, Basil and Dawson happily agreed) Dawson: Then, by jove, we’ll make them garlic bombs. Basil: Mixing them together with tomato sauce also from Miss Kitty’s bag can cause powerful damage against our adversaries! (He, Dawson, and Miss Kitty then handed a million metal balls and the bags of garlic powder and tomato sauce to Haku and Vincent) Basil: Now, find some TNT sap within a TNT tree within these woods to complete the ingredients. Dawson: You have mine and Basil’s permission to make them. (Haku and Vincent nods) Haku and Vincent: Thank you. (They turned to the others) Vincent: Go on ahead to Emerald City before us. Haku: We’ll meet up with our new weapon. (They nod and after Haku and Vincent left with the ingredients, the group nods to each other and walked ahead. Back into the deeper part of the Forbidden Forest, Haku and Vincent began their search for the TNT tree while talking) Haku: You know, Vincent. You were right. Nobody has to be alone. Vincent: Yes, I know. Chihiro and Yuffie, to us, are special. Haku: Indeed. And to think before…. (Then he began singing) Haku: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone (After he finished, he smiled softly) Haku: But for once, I’m glad I was wrong about that. I have Chihiro and a bunch of good friends. Vincent: Same here, but with Yuffie in my life. (Vincent suddenly noticed the TNT tree and got Haku’s attention) Vincent: Found the TNT tree. Haku: I can tell from the smell of explosive powder. (They nod to each other and began to work on the garlic bombs after carefully gathering some TNT sap) Coming up: Just when the group neared Emerald City, Satsuki, Kanta, Mei, Kiki, Yuffie, Chihiro, Fidget, and even Celebi go on ahead to see if the coast is clear, only to get ambushed and worst of all, captured by Myotismon and his army and Celebi gets possessed by the villains. Then, after witnessing the captures, the rest of the group recruit not only Haku and Vincent again, but also a certain familiar greedy friend and his certain rival. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes